Changes 2 Torn
by MissBunBun09
Summary: Someone is trying to break Ichigo & Grimmjow apart, there are obstacles wherever they look and everyting can change... for the worst? The Changes Continue...OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People I Managed to get the first Chapter up!**

**So a little bit of people were confused with the ending of Changes but it will all be explained in this chapter along with new problems!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**WARNING BAD LANGUAGE & YAOI**

* * *

**One  
"I think I can make it now, the pain is gone  
All of the bad feelings have disappeared  
Here is the rainbow I've been prayin for  
It's gonna be a bright, bright  
Sun-Shiny day…"**

My name's Ichigo Kurosaki and this last year has been a crazy ride. Five months ago I tried to kill myself and had the craziest dream that my best friend Grimmjow (sex God) was gay too and was in love with me. When I snapped back to reality the dream ended up being real. Now life is better than ever; before I had trouble accepting myself as gay, but now I had the support of both my parents and Grimmjow; perfect, gorgeous, sexy, hot Grimmjow, who was now my boyfriend.  
Of course none of our friends or anyone else knows were dating, except Shirosaki, who realized he was gay after making out with Grimmjow five months back, and Renji, my next door neighbor who was also at the time my fuck buddy.

After telling him that I was with Grimmjow he stopped going at my house, and stopped talking to me altogether. I haven't really tried talking to him either, how could I think of anyone else but Grimmjow.  
Grimmjow on the other hand, hasn't told anybody, and when we go out we don't even touch for fear that someone might see us and tell his parents. We're pretty sure his dad would go crazy if he ever found out. He was in politics and was a real conservative and closed minded guy. Something like his son being gay would "ruin his image".

But trying not to touch each other was impossible; every time I saw him I just wanted to fuck him; which is why we spend almost all of our time at my house. My parents know were dating and couldn't be happier. Since I came out to them my mom wanted nothing else but for me to be happy and in love, now I was. And my dad always loved Grimmjow because he was into sports and cars, unlike me.

Life was perfect, almost too perfect.

I thought all this as I rested my head on Grimmjow's hard chest. We finished eating half an hour earlier and decided we we're going to take a nap, but neither of us was asleep; we just lay on the bed quietly playing with each other's hand. I felt his smooth skin and wrapped my fingers around his hand; he did the same. He slowly moved his fingers towards the scar on my wrist and gently traced it with his index finger.

We never talked about it but I knew it hurt him; I wasn't sure if it was because he never wanted to lose me or if he felt guilty that it had to do with him. I liked to think it was the first one.

"I love you" he said quietly in his sexy voice. My chest felt warm and tingly as I moved my body to kiss his lips. It started as a gentle kiss but every time I touched him I couldn't be enough, it was like if I was trying to make him enter my body so I could have him forever.

I love music and believe that my life is a movie and every day I have my own soundtrack, and as I kissed Grimmjow the "Come what may" song from Moulin Rouge came to my mind.

"Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings"

As I moved so I would be on top of him and I kissed him more intensely my head skipped to the chorus "Come what may I will love you… until the end, of time" Without even realizing it I started humming as I kissed him.

Grimmjow broke the kiss and rolled his eyes "The only thing cornier than that song is that movie"

"Shut up" I smiled as I gently punched his chest and rolled off of him and headed to the computer.

"Nel bitched the other day "cause we haven't fucked in a while" Grimmjow said casually from the bed as I turned on the computer.

"Well we wouldn't want your girl to get mad… guess you should fuck her then" I said cynically without turning to see him.

I heard him get up from the bed and walk towards me.

"I know" he whispered in my ear as he put his arms around me. "That's why I'm not fucking her. I don't want my girl to get mad" he chuckled.

"Fuck you!" I said laughing and trying to hit him but he held me tighter and started kissing my neck.

"You're gonna get me hard" I said with my eyes closed as he started licking my earlobe.

"That's the point" he said in a deep and even sexier voice. Truth was I was already hard; it didn't take much effort to do it.

"Seriously I gotta do the lit essay. WE have to do the lit essay"

"Argh fine. I'll go get my laptop from the car" he said as he walked out of the room.

I smiled as I wrote my email password on the computer. There were a bunch of forwards and one email that had no name and no subject. I had never seen an email without a name.

I thought it might be a virus after I clicked on it. The email opened and a picture appeared on the white screen. A picture of me and Grimmjow kissing.

I scrolled down to see if there was any text but there wasn't. I scrolled back up to see the address and there was none. As I heard Grimmjow closing the car door and then lock it I noticed that I wasn't the only one who received the email.

My heart beat slow and my body went cold as I read the other address: .

Grimmjow's last name was Jaggerjack but his email account was Grimmjow_16, which meant another member of his family received the picture…Aizen.

Grimmjow's father.

Two

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, SHIT!" Grimmjow panicked as he paced around the room after I told him what I found.

"Oh my god, oh god" he said as he sat on the bed with his head buried in his hands. I sat petrified on my chair; I didn't know what to say. There was nothing I could do to make him feel better.

"God he's gonna kill me. Oh my god, god, FUCK. Who would do that? How could-"he started crying. I sat next to him and put my arm around him.

"Don't" he pulled away. I sat quietly beside him as he placed his hands over his eyes. His leg was shaking. "Shit" he whispered to himself.

"Who took it?" he asked shaking his head.

"Grimmjow maybe-" I started but he violently got up from the bed.

"It's your fucking fault! I told you! Fucking told you not in public!" he paced again while looking at me with hateful eyes. His glare felt like cold stabs.

"I can't be gay. It's your fault! Just because you tried to kill yourself" he yelled the words I knew someday would come, and for the first time in months I felt a deep and painful hole in my chest.

"I can't do this" he went to the window and shook his head. "I can't do this" he whispered. I sat on the bed, trying desperately not to cry as the hole expanded and a knot took hold of my throat.

"Fuck" he said banging his head against the window.

Funny how in seconds your entire world can crumble down, and pain makes happiness seem so far away.

"I have to go" he said without looking at me. I started crying the second he shut the door behind him.

* * *

**GRIMMJOW'S POV**

I banged my head against the steering wheel. How could I say that to Ichigo, I loved him and nothing was his fault.

FUCK! Who took the fucking picture? Why fuck FUCK! My body felt cold and my hands were shaking; I felt angry, scared and guilty at the same time, I have never felt anything like it. I begged it wasn't real, that it wasn't happening. My dad will never be cool like Ichigo's parents. I can never go home again, but I can't stay here… what if he hurts Ichigo, I'd rather die than let anything hurt Ichigo.  
But I had hurt him already. He was worried and he loves me and I said those things.

I stopped thinking and rushed out the car and back inside Ichigo's house. His parents weren't home but they'd be back any minute now, and soon I'd have to go home.

I ran up the stairs and opened Ichigo's door to find him still sitting on the bed. He turned to see me with red eyes.

"I'm sorry, I' m so sorry" I said as I rushed to hug him. I felt better when he hugged me back.

"I didn't mean any of it. I love you so much" I said and he hugged me tighter.

My body was a mess so I pushed him so I could rest my head on his chest. I wrapped my legs around his and my arm around his waist as he held me close to him.

I stared at the dark computer screen in front of me and thought of the picture inside, the picture waiting to be seen by my dad.

"Fuck" I thought as I closed my eyes. My head lifting slightly with every breath Ichigo took.

We probably stayed like that for about half an hour but time seemed to stop. I got up from the bed when Ichigo's parents got home, which meant it was some time between 7.30 and 8 o 'clock.

My body wasn't shaking anymore and I felt a lot calmer, now I only felt like I was being pulled down by my chest.

"You can stay here If you want" Ichigo said gently.

I smiled wearily and shook my head "I have to get home someday" He got up from the bed and walked over to me. He kissed me and grabbed my hand.

He stood inches away from me, holding my hand and looking into my eyes. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to.

Nothing could be as bad if I had someone like Ichigo.

* * *

**ICHIGO POV**

I stood holding Grimmjow's hand, looking deep into his eyes. They looked sad and loving and the same time, I wanted to help him somehow but I couldn't. Grimmjow smiled and kissed my cheek, he let go of my hand and walked out. I followed him silently down the stairs.

"Hey boys" My mom said from the kitchen as we went down the stairs. She greeted Grimmjow with a kiss when we were in the kitchen and my dad shook his hand. Grimmjow smiled to them but his eyes were still sad.

"Leaving early today?" my dad asked him.

"Yeah… I have to get home" he said looking down. My mom shot me a questioning look. "See you later" he smiled and walked out the kitchen. I walked out with him to his car.

"I uh… I'll call you later" he said and then turned to go to the driver's seat of the car, but stopped and said in an almost whisper "I love you". I smiled and waved goodbye.

As I watched him drive off I prayed his dad wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

Well What u Think?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Sorry for taking so long to upload the next part. I see there's some confusion about the story... TORN is the sequel to Changes, it happens a few months after the first one so it's the same characters Ichigo and Grimmjow only months after the events of the 1st one.**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**THIS IS AN OOC STORY!**

**BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS STORIE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Three

"Why the long faces?" My dad asked without turning away from the television. I shut the front door and walked to the living room. I sighed as I sat down next to my dad.

"Grimmjow might be in trouble" I asked as I stared blankly at the football game. My dad turned to see me and asked concerned what was wrong.

"I got this email" I started by my mom rushed out the kitchen asking what was wrong with Grimmjow.

I explained to both of them what had happened and once I was done my mom drove her hand to her mouth "Oh God poor Grimmjow"

"Did you tell him he can stay here?" My dad asked concerned.

"Yeah but he said he had to go home" I answered staring at my hands; I felt weak but I didn't wanna show it in front of my parents.

"He's gonna be alright" my dad said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, all parents want is what's best for their children, we want them to be happy" my mom said as she sat next to me.

"It'll be alright" my dad said again. They were trying to convince themselves, and it wasn't helping.

I looked at the bright, white Word page in front of me. It was 10pm and I hadn't written my report, and I didn't see myself ever doing it with Grimmjow on my mind. I grabbed my cell phone and opened the lid to see if I had any missed calls or any messages from Grimmjow. Nothing.  
I grunted as I massaged my eyelids.

I had to do a report on a book we read a few weeks back; since it was a dramatic love story I put on some right tunes for inspiration. As the sweet melody began I began writing.  
The words of David Gray's song went through me and it stirred ideas for the report.

"This year's love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
And I've been waiting on my own too long  
But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right  
I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on  
And when you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet

This year's love had better last  
this year's love had better last"

Forty five minutes later I had a three page report done. I stretched as the report printed and saw the time. 11.50pm, and still no news from Grimmjow. I thought about calling him or texting him but maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea. All I could do was wait.

I took my printed report and saved it in a yellow folder and went to bed. I surfed through the channels until I finally left on a VH1 reality shows. I watched it without paying any attention to it, and slowly I fell asleep.

A loud thunder violently woke me up. I looked at the time, 1.30am. I turned my television off and looked out the window. The sky was dark and menacing, with sudden bursts of lighting.

I looked at my cell again and I still had nothing from Grimmjow and before the next loud thunder, I heard a noise downstairs. I walked slowly to the door and listened carefully for any sound. There was definitely movement coming from downstairs. I opened the door and saw the kitchen light was on, as I tiredly walked down the stairs I still couldn't make out what my parents were saying, and then I heard a third voice.

I quickly went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grimmjow was sitting on of the chairs with his back to me and my parents were to his side and with their arms around him. They both turned to see me as I entered. Realizing they had turned, Grimmjow raised his head and then turned.

My mouth dropped as I saw his blooded face. He got up and tried walking towards me but he was so beaten up he couldn't even walk. As I hugged him he almost fell.  
I held him softly, trying not to hurt him as he almost buried his fingers in my back. He was breathing so hard he started choking. I saw my mom shaking her head as tears dripped down her eyes. My father looked at Grimmjow with pain as I held him;

"Come on, let's go to the hospital" my dad said as my mom gently placed her hands on Grimmjow's back. "Can you walk?"  
Grimmjow let go of me and nodded as he tried to walk.

The four of us left the house and went in the car. My parents rode in the front seat and Grimmjow and me in the back. At that moment as we rushed to the hospital, I realized how lucky I was to have parents like them. I had no contact at all with other gay people so I didn't know any experiences, but I was sure not many gay guys were as lucky as me to have supporting parents, that not only were cool with me being gay but also cool with my boyfriend and him staying at our house; they loved Grimmjow.

I squeezed Grimmjow's hand as he was leaning on the window, trying to erase all the pain he was feeling. It must be horrible not only lacking the support of his parent, but a dad who can't stand the idea to the point of horribly beating up his own son.

I squeezed his hands and gently rubbed it with my big finger. I noticed he was passed out and was breathing kinda labored. Looking at him I thought of how stupid and weak I was for trying to kill myself, my pain wasn't half as bad as what Grimmjow must be going through; and the thought made my throat tighten.

At almost 4 in the morning we got back home. Grimmjow needed a couple of stitches on his face and sum on his chest he had to wear a small cast on his left wrist, other than that it was 'just' bruising.

My parents, Grimmjow and I were all beat and wanted nothing else but to sleep. My mom gently kissed Grimmjow's forehead and his eyes became watery. "Thank you" he whispered.

"You're like a son to us, Grimmjow" my dad said lovingly and Grimmjow couldn't keep the tears from falling. And as I helped him up the stairs to my room, I turned to them and thanked them.

In my room I helped him take his clothes off and my throat tightened again as I saw the bruises on the sides of his torso, on his back, on his leg, and a huge gash on his chest. I couldn't believe someone I considered a God could be in the shape he was now; so human, so vulnerable, so hurt.  
I helped him under the covers and then I took my clothes off and got in with him. He moved to make himself more comfortable and cringed with pain.

"Do you want anything? I'll get you some aspirin or a hot-"I said as I started to get up from the bed but he took hold of my arm.

"Stay with me" his voice was breaking.

"Always" I said as I lay close to him.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's the next Chapter Yay!**

**Please Review!**

**Warning Contains bad language and OOC**

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I woke up around 7:00am the next day. My dad had already left for work and my mom was in the kitchen drinking coffee. She had bags under her eyes and she looked exhausted, I was sure my dad and I were the same.

"Could he sleep?" my mom asked worried.

"Yeah. He cried until he fell asleep" I said as I served some cereal. My mom shook her head and said with sadness in her eyes "Poor Grimmjow. How could a parent do that" she sighed and continued shaking her head.

We sat quietly in the kitchen until she finished drinking her coffee and said "You're late, get ready"

"I'm not going" I said determined.  
"You are going to school" she said.  
"But Grimm-"I started but she stopped me.  
"Grimmjow needs to rest. I'll leave him everything he needs in your room, and today's a slow day at work so I'll be here in a couple of hours"  
"But mom-"I was going to start my tantrum but she stopped me once more.  
"Ichigo" she stared at me "Go to school. Besides you're going to need to pay attention to everything so you can help Grimmjow catch up" she kissed my forehead and said she loved me.  
"Love you" I said between my teeth.

She went upstairs to my room with a bottle of water and some food in case Grimmjow got hungry when he woke up. Meanwhile I went to go take a shower and get ready. I tried to do it as fast as I could, and half an hour later I was ready. It was 8:15 and I was missing my first class of the day, I just needed to get there before Lit started so I could hand in my report.

Before leaving I checked on Grimmjow; he was still sleeping, and even with his eyes clothes his face looked torn… sad. I wanted to kiss him but I didn't want to wake him up so I wrote "I love you" in a post it and left in on the table next to his water and cookies.  
I rushed down the stairs and out the door. I got to school fifteen minutes later and just in time for Lit class. We had to leave the reports on the teacher's desk and just before leaving it I remembered I hadn't written my name on it. She would probably lower my grade because I wrote my name in ink but it didn't matter.

As I took my pen from my backpack I realized Grimmjow hadn't done his paper, and he wasn't particularly good in Lit class, last thing he needed was trouble with his grades. So I wrote on the paper "Grimmjow Jaggerjack" and handed it in.

The day went too slow, especially because all I wanted was to be with Grimmjow. And as the day went by I suddenly realized that for the past five months I had spent all my time with Grimmjow and nobody else. I think I hadn't even seen my friends around school anymore. There were even new students I had never noticed before.  
I had been in a love daze and all I could see was Grimmjow.  
"Where's Grimmjow" Shirosaki asked around lunch time as he patted me on the back.  
"He's sick" I lied.  
"Oh. So how you guys doing?" he asked excitedly as we walked to an empty table.  
"Good" I smiled "You dating anyone?" I asked.  
"Nah, nah. I don't really know any gay dudes, except you guys" he said as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
"You'll find someone" I winked.  
"Yeah I'm sure" he said smiling.

* * *

**GRIMMJOW'S POV**

I opened my eyes and it took me a minute to remember I was at Ichigo's. The room smelled like him and I smiled. My body felt so soar as I struggled to get up from the bed and go to the bathroom. I walked inside and stopped in front of the mirror. I hadn't looked at myself.

My whole face seemed to be swollen; I had a dark, purple bruise around my right eye, stitches on my forehead and my chest, my eyes were red and little from crying I guessed. I looked away and walked to the toilet. Even taking my dick out of my boxers was painful.  
I slowly walked back to the bed; I looked at a water bottle on the nightstand and realized I was very thirsty. I took it and saw a post it with "I love you" written on it. I smiled and it hurt to smile.  
I silently drank the water as I sat on the bed. The house was so quiet, so peaceful, so warm and loving. It felt strange; it was nice to be here but at the same time very sad.

It was then I realized my body felt like crying but I had run out of tears. I felt more tired than I've ever felt in my life. I took a deep breath and it hurt.

Slowly I lay on the bed and went back to sleep.  
I woke up after hearing the door open. Ichigo's mom had walked in.  
"Sorry" she whispered. I grunted as I moved to sit on the bed. "Here" she said as she placed one of those cold bags on my bruised eye, it felt great.  
She sat next to me and gently rubbed my arm.

"Thank you" I said. She looked at me kindly.

"If you want to talk about it… I'm more than glad to listen" she smiled. I looked away.

"Or would you rather talk to Ichigo?" she asked.

"No" I said immediately. I wasn't sure why I didn't want to talk about it with him, but I just couldn't. She waited patiently.

"_I got home" I started after much hesitation. "He still wasn't home… and when he got home he hadn't seen it yet because we had dinner and it was ok" I stopped. It was like I could see everything all over again.  
"I thought I wouldn't be able to go to sleep but I did around 11 and he still hadn't said anything. I woke up when he banged the door open. He pulled me out of bed and dragged me downstairs to his computer" I said as I looked straight ahead, my mind was lost in the memory._

_I could see my dad screaming "What the fuck is this! What the FUCK is this!" as he pointed at the picture of Ichigo and me. My sister came running down after my dad threw a lamp off the table. "See this!" he yelled to my sister as she came inside horrified. "What's wrong" she cried._

_"Your brother is a fucking fag. Look at this shit, fucking fagot" he said as he looked at me with disgust. I looked away; I could see my sister crying. My sister looked at me and my father as she cried.  
"I will not have a fucking dick sucker as my son" he said before punching me hard on the face. I fell down as my sister drove her hands to her mouth crying. "Be a fucking man you fag! Fag!" my dad cried as he started kicking me. I tried to get up but he kicked me harder._

_"Stop it, dad!" my sister screamed from where she stood.  
I managed to get up and wanted to run to the door but he threw me on the ground and started punching my face. I pushed him off of me. And I punched him in the face a couple of times. That's when he ran into the kitchen and pulled out kitchen knife. I gulped. He ran towards me with the knife in his hand I tried to doge the knife but I ended up with a huge slash on my chest. I fell I couldn't breath._

_"Stop it! Stop it!" my sister cried. As she knocked my dad on the floor. She had him pinned down and she yelled at me "Please run Grimmjow get away from here!"_

_"You fucking faggot! Get the fuck out of my house! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" he screamed as I ran out the door with the car keys in my hand._

"He said I was dead to him" I finally spoke after snapping back to reality.

"Oh Grimmjow" she said lovingly as she rubbed my arm faster. "You know you can stay here for as long as you want, we love you" she leaned over and kissed Grimmjow's cheek.

Almost a week later had passed and I was still at Ichigo's, and I felt much better. I could walk without my body aching with every step I took, I could smile, the bruising in my face and body wasn't as bad shape as it was a week ago, but I still hadn't gone to school. Since it was Friday I decided to go until Monday, at least I wouldn't look like squashed shit.

I wasn't sure if my dad or sister knew where I was, I assumed they had a pretty good idea. They didn't have Ichigo's number so they could only reach me through my cell, so I constantly checked it so see if I had any messages or calls from them. At first it was disappointing not to get anything from them, and finding the messages I got weren't from then; but after a couple of days I felt nothing. I just checked the cell phone without thinking.

Did my sister not try to get to me because my dad wouldn't let her or was I dead to her too? I don't think Ichigo's mom would not call him just for fear of her husband… a mother's always suppose to do that. She probably hates me too. I don't know why Ichigo's parents say they love me; it's probably just because I'm with Ichigo… I doubt they care. How could strangers care more for me than my own parent?  
I looked at the food in front of me, realizing I didn't know how long I had been lost in my thoughts. I looked up and Ichigo was looking at me, studying me. It was a little annoying how he was being so careful, like I would break or something. I'm already broken…

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Grimmjow was much better physically, but as I saw him across the table I thought of how the sadness hadn't left his eyes. His beautiful bright eyes with changing colors seemed to have stayed a darker shade of blue since he started staying with us. His perfect eyes had lost the fire they had in them; the life in them. Grimmjow died that day, and all that remains now is his empty shell.

"No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow,  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
And I find it kinda funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Grimmjow's mom passed away and he lives with his dad and sister. Well he used to live.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People I'm sorry I haven't updated an awhile. I've been busy getting ready for school. I have to go today and pick up my senior schedule!**

**- I don't own Bleach!**

**- Warning Bad Language/Yaoi/OOC**

**- PLEASE ENJOY!**

**- There's a surprise an this Chapter**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night with the ringing of Grimmjow's cell. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again as Ichigo groggily moved to get his cell from the nightstand.

"Hello" he said in a deep and tired voice.

I heard mumbling coming from the cell phone and I felt Grimmjow suddenly become alert. I opened my eyes and even through the dark I could see his terrified face. I sat on the bed as I turned on the light. Someone was screaming from the cell and Grimmjow suddenly stood from the bed and ran to the window.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I was getting anxious. He closed his cell phone and turned to look at me with terror in his eyes.

"My dad. He's outside"

"What! What does he want?" I said getting out of bed while Grimmjow put his clothes on.

"Says he wants me to get out" as he said it his cell phone started ringing again. "It's him" Grimmjow said shaking as he put his shoes on.  
I didn't know what to do so I quickly went to my parents' room.

"Dad" I spoke softly. Neither of them moved. "Dad" I said. "DAD"

"What, what!" he said shaking.

"What's wrong?" My mom woke up too.

"Grimmjow's dad's outside"

"WHAT" they both said.

"What does he want" my dad said as he got out of bed.

"I don't know... he wants Grimmjow to go outside"

"Like hell he is" my mom said getting out of bed and putting her robe on.

I went out to my room to find Grimmjow waiting petrified by the door.  
"You guys stay here" my dad said as he started down the stairs followed by my mom. I went after them and Grimmjow went after me.

"Stay" my dad said before opening the door and walking to Aizen. My mom, Grimmjow and I went to the kitchen to see through the window.  
Aizen was menacing, he was the same height as my dad, had brown eyes, brown hair. He couldn't be grimmjow's dad, how was he related to grimmjow?

My dad started talking, then Aizen, then my dad again but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"What are they saying?" I asked but my mom shushed me.  
Aizen started raising his voice and my dad gestured him to calm down which apparently made Aizen angrier. Suddenly he jabbed my dad. My mom gasped and I started towards the door.

"NO, Ichigo!" My mom yelled but I headed out the door. Grimmjow followed me.

When we got out my dad had pushed Aizen against the car. He grunted and saw Grimmjow behind me.

"GET OVER HERE FAGGOT!" he snarled and was about to start running towards us when my dad knocked him down.

"GET INSIDE" my dad roared.

"ICHIGO, GRIMMJOW" my mom ordered us from inside the house. I followed Grimmjow inside.

"Get the hell out of here or I'll call the police!" my dad yelled.

"You'll burn with those fucking homos" Aizen sneered. I held Grimmjow's hand as we stood watching the closed door, trying to listen any more.

A car door closed. The engine was turned on, it sped away. Moments later my dad opened the door.

"God, Isshin!" my mom hugged him as soon as he walked in. I let go of Grimmjow and followed my parents into the kitchen. My dad sat on a chair as my mom took the icepack from the fridge and put it on his eye.

"What did that monster say?" my mom asked.

"I asked him what did he want and he said that he came for Grimmjow, I told him he wasn't going anywhere with him and then he started saying he was his son and I had no right to kidnap him" My mom sat on the chair next to him and I stood close to them. Grimmjow was behind him, listening quietly outside the kitchen.

"I told him nobody was kidnapping him, he was 18 and he was staying with us as long as he needed and that's when the guy lost it"

"Isshin" my mom sighed as she hugged him again. I patted his shoulder.

"Look at me" he said sternly taking the icepack off his eye. "Don't you ever, EVER let anyone say things like that to you" his eyes were strong. "OK?"

"Yeah" I said.

"OK Grimmjow?" he turned to see Grimmjow but he wasn't there.

"Grimmjow?" I said leaving the kitchen. "Grim-"I stopped as I saw him sitting in the dark against the wall. I kneeled down in front of him.

He didn't look at me; he stared blankly at his knees. "This is wrong. You shouldn't- Your dad shouldn't-"he struggled to speak.  
"Grimmjow" I said as I took his hands and tried getting him to look at me "We got you" he turned to see me. "We love you… I love you"

He took a deep breath as he tried not to cry and kissed me. His lips were soft and he kissed me gently, lovingly. I broke the kiss and helped him up.

"I'm sorry, thank you for everything" Grimmjow said to my parents once he was up.

"Come on no thanks needed" my dad winked.

"Nothing's your fault, Grimmjow" my mom added. "Go to bed" she smiled.

"Night mom, night dad" I said.

"Goodnight" they said as I placed my hand on Grimmjow's back and gently pushed him towards the stairs.

We got to my room and as I closed the door he held my head with his hands and kissed me again. Passionately, like we hadn't kissed in what seemed to be forever. I held his hips as he kissed me with more intensity. His tongue swirled around my mouth as he started taking my shirt off.

My tongue swirled around his tongue as I took his pants off. He broke the kiss to take his shirt off and then his boxers; I took my shorts off and then my boxers.

He took my hand as he walked over to the bed; even in the dark I could see his perfectly round, smooth butt, his perfectly shaped back, his muscles moving as he laid on the bed and pulled me on top of him.

My erection was already hard as I lie on top of him. My erection rested against his hard dick as he rubbed his tongue against my lips and his hands across my back.

It was like he was studying my body, like it was the first time he was with my naked body and he wanted to take it all in.  
His kiss was strong and passionate as he started spreading his legs and pushing me down so my erection was no longer on top of his.  
"What are you doing" I asked smiling; I was always the one who got fucked by his perfect dick.

He kissed me with even more passion as he grabbed me by my hips and drove me to his hole. Since it was the first time we were like this in a while my erection was covered in precum, so it was perfect.  
He stopped steering me until my head was inside him. He groaned softly and then continued pushing me in. His tight entrance was heaven; I could've cum right there.

He pushed me in slowly as he moaned; his moans were deep and sexy and were driving me crazy.

Once my erection was completely in he let go of my hips and let me do the rest. I started out slow at first then harder.

"Ah, more" he moaned in my ear.

I never felt anything like it; it was like electricity shooting up and down my body, I felt I was burning from the inside out. I held his hands and felt I was deeper inside him.

I fucked him harder and passionately as I kissed him. He moaned in my mouth as I started going faster and faster. I then felt his finger going in my entrance and I moaned.

I fucked him as he finger fucked me. We both moaned into each other's mouth.

I suddenly felt he rammed both his fingers inside me and I had to bite my bottom lip so I wouldn't scream.

"Cum in me" he moaned and moments later I moaned as I came. It was heaven as I felt I exploded inside him.

I kissed him again, gently this time, and I felt a cold, tear fall from his eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked breaking the kiss.  
"I love you" he whispered.

I kissed him and looked into his eyes. "U too babe"

For the first time he smiled and his eyes smiled with him.

* * *

**Did anyone see the new bleach episode 232? It was so sad when Rukia gave up her sword!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry 4 the long wait I've been busy. School is starting this week and I won't be able to update that much. But I promise to update each story! By the way… this story is almost coming to an end. Anyways please enjoy this chapter I think your gonna like it!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**NO FLAMES PEOPLE!**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS OOC & BAD LANGUAGE AND IT IS NOT SUITABLE 4 UNDERAGE READERS!**

* * *

**GRIMMJOW'S POV**

Monday came and I went back to school. Everybody harassed me with questions and I had to explain over and over how I went hiking and fell. They were amazed that I ditched school for over a week for hiking and laughed because I was an idiot for falling.

I hadn't missed much, and although my grades weren't the best, I could easily get an A in everything. So I caught up pretty quickly, especially with Ichigo always by my side. I didn't even know how to thank him and his parents; I loved him so much that the pain I felt seemed to be going away.

With Ichigo by my side everything was ok.  
It was two hours before school was over that Ichigo said to me he had to stay for some project and he'd see me at home. So after Chemistry I went over to Shirosaki to ask for a ride home.

"Sure man" he said happily "You're not going to your place?"  
"No I uh-"Shirosaki stopped me with a quiet laugh.  
"You're going out with him, of course you're going to his place" he chuckled.  
"Yeah" I smiled as I studied him, there was something weird about the way he said it.  
"Sure no problem" he smiled.  
"Cool, see you by your car then" and I walked into my next class.  
History, the last class of the day and one of the few I didn't have with Ichigo, my mind drifted as the boring teacher went on and on with facts and dates.

I wondered if people knew I was gay, I did spend all my time with Ichigo and I hadn't been seen with any of my usual girls or any of the new girls in months; I guessed people might say that I'm gay but don't really mean it. I don't think anyone would ever really believe that; I looked as straight as they come, and so did Ichigo.

Just thinking his name gave me a warm feeling in my chest, and as I started to visualize him in my mind I started getting hard. I shoved him out of my mind and tried to concentrate on the boring shit the teacher said.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the bell rang and the class was over. I shoved everything in my backpack and walked to the parking lot. When I got out Shirosaki was already waiting for me against his car. He had his shades on so I couldn't tell if he was watching me or not, and when he gave me a grin I guessed he was.

"Ready?" he asked as he got in the car.  
"Yup" I said once I sat down.  
"I have the greatest songs ever" he said before blasting on the volume. A song with a cool beat started as he sped off.  
"So how long you been with Ichigo?" he asked in the middle of the song.  
"Like 6 months" I suddenly realized how long I'd been with him.  
"Holy fuck that's a long time bro"  
"Yeah... it is"  
"So it's been like 6 months since we made out in the locker room" he laughed. I studied his face again.  
"Yeah I guess" I forced a chuckle. I hadn't realized Shirosaki was hot. He was wearing a tight black, Polo and his arms were bulging out, his white snowy hair swayed with the breeze. He tightened his strong jaw as I watched him.

He turned to see me and smiled a sexy, half smile. I turned away.  
"Served, mister" he smiled as he parked in front of Ichigo's house.  
"Thanks man" I said as I shook his hand.  
"Why didn't Ichigo bring you?" he asked without letting go of my hand.  
"He had to stay after school for some project" I looked at our hands.  
"You mind if I stay for a while. I don't have the keys to my house and my parents won't be home for like an hour or something"

I had a bad feeling about it but I didn't want to seem like an ass.  
"Sure" I said as I stepped out of the car.  
"Great" he beamed.  
"Ha, you even got keys to the house" he said as I unlocked the front door.  
"Yeah" I chuckled nervously. "You want anything?" I said walking to the kitchen.  
"Water" he said as he closed the door.

Moments later he was drinking his water and staring at me with his piercing yellow eyes.  
"So uh- what do you want to do?" I regretted having asked the question. Shirosaki smiled wickedly and then his eyes shifted to something to my left.

"Sweet! They have a pool" he said as he opened the sliding door and walking out.

Once I walked out behind him he was already taking his clothes off. I had a very bad feeling about this.

He stripped down to his boxers and turned to gesture me to follow him. I watched him as he ran and jumped into the pool.

His body was amazing, his back and his arms were strong and his stomach looked tight. Shirosaki really did look like ichigo well a very paler version.

"Come on... Don't be gay" he laughed from the pool. I laughed and decided nothing was going to happen, shirosaki was just our friend.

I stripped down to my boxers and noticed his eyes were fixed on me. I stripped as quickly as I could and went into the pool. He must've moved while I was swimming to the surface because when I came out he was inches away from my face. I was going to move away when he held me by my waist; when I dove into the pool my boxers had gone down so most of my ass was exposed.

"What are you doing" I tried pushing him, and now my dick was touching his. I could feel his dick was getting hard so it was out of the boxer. I couldn't deny it was pretty hot.

Before I could think anything else he kissed me; his tongue was inside my mouth as he pulled his body closer to me so we were chest to chest, dick to dick.

"STOP" I finally punched him and swam to the edge.  
"Grimmjow wait, I'm sorry"  
"I think you should go unless you wanna lose that pretty like face of yours!" I said as I went out the pool.  
"Wait, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Get the Hell Out Of Here!" I yelled. He immediately got out changed and ran out the house.

I wasn't sure whether to tell Ichigo or not what happened in the pool earlier. Things were so great now that I didn't want anything screwing it up; so I decided not to tell him.

"Lend me your History notes" I said from the bed "I haven't really been paying attention"

"What would you do without me" ichigo said as he gave me his notebook.  
"I'd die" I said before kissing him. He laughed.  
"I know" he said as he walked to his computer. I heard him type as I searched his notebook for the last notes. I smiled, even his handwriting was sexy. He had small, clean, pretty handwriting.

"Your handwriting's like a girl's" I teased.

"Fuck you, it's beautiful" he said without turning away from the computer.

I laughed as I started copying the text on my notebook. My handwriting was pretty ugly; it was understandable (for me at least) but it wasn't clean and pretty. I guess I was too lazy to write well, I wrote as fast as I thought, so what came out on paper wasn't visually attractive.

"So what'd you do while we all got home?" Ichigo asked. I turned to see him, my heart pounding hard in my chest.

"Watched TV" I lied. He didn't move away from the computer, I couldn't see what he was doing.

"Who'd you come home with?" he said in a weird tone.

"I told you…Shirosaki" I moved my body into upright position.

"Did he stay?"

"What's with the questioning, officer?" I chuckled. He didn't turn away from the computer.

"Did he?"  
My heart was pounding in my ears.

"No... I mean he came in for a few minutes and he left"

"What'd he do?" it was like he was a machine just asking questions.

"Nothing. Drank water and left" something was definitely not right.

"Was that before or after you made out with him" he said coldly. His words went right through me and my heart stopped beating.

He finally turned his head away from the computer and shot me a dark look "No answer?"

He moved away from the computer revealing what he was seeing on the screen.

A picture of Shirosaki and me kissing in the pool.

* * *

**Shocker…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello People! Long time no see! I know I haven't updated an a long time, but I gotta blame school on this! Lot's of homework! Anyways here is the next Chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Warning bad language & OOC not suited for minors!**

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I studied Grimmjow as he sat quietly on the bed. My chest was ripping open again, although deep down I always knew he was going to leave me, and it was no surprise he would end up with Shirosaki.

"I'm sorry, I thought of telling you but I didn't want to mess it up. We went in the pool and Shirosaki kissed me, I pulled away and told him to leave. I'm sorry, you have to believe me"

I sat quietly on my chair; maybe he was telling the truth, but how could I know that. Convenient that he was going to tell me…

"Please you know I love you, please believe me" he said as he kneeled down in front of me.

I wanted to believe him, the hole that was opening in my chest started feeling with warmth but I still felt it wasn't right.  
"Ichigo" he took my hands tightly with his "Look into my eyes"  
I did. His beautiful, bright cyan eyes that were shining once again. I thought of how they were so dark before and now they were brighter than ever. Was it because of me?

"Do you believe me?" he spoke softly.  
"Yes" my heart told me to trust him but my mind wasn't so sure.  
He stood and kissed me "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I can't even tell you how much I love you"

I couldn't help but smile. "Baka"

He chuckled and kissed me again. Then he sat on my lap and pulled us to the computer.

"Who sent you this?" he asked looking at the picture.  
"I don't know… same one that sent the picture to your dad" I wasn't sure if I should bring up his dad.  
"Who the fuck is this guy" he said frustrated. "Their trying to break us up" he thought out loud.

My first thought was that Shirosaki was the one behind this, but he couldn't have taken the picture, and I didn't think he would ever send a picture to Grimmjow's dad.

But then who? Maybe someone I don't know that wants Grimmjow for himself, or herself; maybe it's a girl.  
And then suddenly a name popped in my head and it made perfect sense.

"Renji" I said.  
"What?" Grimmjow turned to see me.  
"Renji…he has to be the one behind this"  
"Your neighbor?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I think he's in love with me, that's why we stopped talking"

"Asshole. So what do we do?" Grimmjow said as I got my cell phone and called Renji.

"Hey Renji?" I said after he answered his cell.  
"Yeah?" he couldn't hide his excitement.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies?"  
"Sure! What time?"  
"I'll pick you up at 6"  
"Great, see you then"

I closed my cell phone and grinned at Grimmjow. He laughed and grabbed his cell phone. "I'll go do my part"  
At six pm sharp I was outside Renji's house, and I didn't even need to honk because he was out the door as soon as I parked in front of his house.

"Hey Ichigo" he beamed once inside the car. I hadn't seen him in a while and he was looking very hot. He had more muscle and he looked tight and sexy in his shirt, and he still had his beautiful face. I smiled as I sped towards the movies.

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking much to you" Renji started "You still with him?" he couldn't hide his anger when he said 'him'.  
"Yeah" I smiled "It's gonna take more than pictures to break us up" I said turning to see his shocked face.  
"Uh- wha-what do you mean?"  
"Don't play stupid we know you sent the pictures and I'm not mad… we're closer cause of them actually. But I hope that after tonight you will stop trying"  
I could see him nodding his head in silence.

* * *

**GRIMMJOW'S POV**

"Grimmjow, I'm really sorry about today" Shirosaki said as he drove to the movies.  
"Don't sweat it; just want to make sure that you know that me and Ichigo are not breaking up" I smiled.  
"Yeah totally, I'm really sorry" he said as he parked the car. I studied him as he walked to the entrance, he was wearing tight jeans and another polo; he looked sexy as hell.

"So Ichigo's coming?" he asked once we got to the entrance.  
"Yeah... there he is" I smiled as I saw my sexy strawberry walking towards us with a confused pineapple next to him. He was looking very hot himself.

"Shirosaki, Renji" Ichigo introduced him. They smiled and shook hands, and if I wasn't mistaking they were practically fucking each other with their eyes. I turned to look at Ichgio and grinned.

"Oh shit! Ichigo I forgot my wallet at your place" Shirosaki and Renji looked at me. "Did you bring your car?"  
"Yeah, lets go. You go in and we'll catch up with you" Ichigo said to the confused pair.  
"But-"Shirosaki said to me.

"Go on, we'll be right back." I said as I started walking with Ichigo. Renji and Shirosaki were still confused.  
"Don't do anything we wouldn't do" Ichigo winked and the pair laughed nervously. They quickly looked at each other and then looked away.  
As we walked towards Ichigo's car the pair walked inside.

I thought how much things had changed. I went from dying from loneliness to living happily with Ichigo. I never thought I would ever be with him, and I could've never imagined that I'd love him this much.

As I held his hand and got closer to the car, he smiled at me and I realized things would always change around us and things would always be in our way, but nothing would break us. It's him and me.

I looked at Ichigo as we got closer to the car, and found it was amazing how sexy he was and how much I loved him. I smiled as I thought everything would always be ok because I had him by my side.  
I pulled him in front of me and placed my arms around his stomach.  
"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing" I started whispering as he smiled. "Telling me to give you everything... seasons may change, winter to spring…"  
"But I love you" he broke in  
"Until the end of time..." I continued.  
"Come what may" we said together. He stopped and kissed me.  
"Corny song" I said as we kissed.  
"You love it" he laughed.  
"Nah" I kissed him again and then pulled away "I love you"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! I hope you've enjoyed everything so far!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update sooner!**


End file.
